Pouvoir et liberté
by Lorna Parker
Summary: C'est quand on se sent prisonnier qu'on a le plus soif de liberté.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Pouvoir et liberté

**Auteur :** Lorna

**Saison :** Post IOTH

**Catégorie :** Romance, aventure

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun et les fans.

MP :

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je ressentis une vive douleur à la cuisse, comme si j'étais tombée dessus.

Où suis-je ?

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. De plus, je croyais me rappeler m'être endormie dans mon lit hier soir.

Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Il faisait froid et il n'y avait qu'une seule source de lumière. C'était une sorte de petit voyant rouge qui émettait une faible lueur. J'essayais de m'approcher mais je me cognais les pieds dans ce qui semblait être, d'après le bruit, une barre de fer. C'était peut-être là-dessus que je étais tombée. Je ne savais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre alors je me penchais et la cherchais à tâtons. Une fois la barre en main, je me rasseyais, ne voulant pas faire plus de bruit pour attirer un éventuel ravisseur. Je croyais que j'avais été enlevée et vu mon travail, j'étais prête à parier que le Centre y était pour quelque chose.

Des questions vinrent m'embrouiller l'esprit: qui exactement ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait qui les ait dérangé au point de m'enlever ?

Il fallait que je me calme sinon mon ulcère allait se réveiller. Pour ça, je décidais d'écouter les bruits qui m'entouraient. Un reflex, parmi tant d'autres, appris lors des différents entraînements du Centre. J'en avais subi des très intensifs car j'avais été chef de la sécurité. Je me concentrai donc pour écouter les bruits. Il y avait celui de gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient au sol et explosaient à cause du choc. J'entendais également un petit sifflement qui était interrompu de temps en temps, cela provenait du voyant rouge. Enfin, j'entendai des pas au fond mais ils ne semblaient pas être dans la même pièce que moi. Quelqu'un montait la garde. Il faisait toujours la même chose : cinq pas, un petit temps d'arrêt, sûrement le temps de se retourner, cinq pas, puis de nouveau un petit temps d'arrêt.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici en attendant que Sydney et Broots ne commencent des recherches. Je pensais qu'ils me connaissaient assez pour savoir que j'appelais toujours quand je ne venais pas travailler et qu'ils s'inquiéteraient si je ne le faisais pas cette fois ci.

En parlant de téléphone, je vérifiai s'ils n'avaient pas oublié de me le prendre. Je cherchai dans la poche où je le rangeais habituellement mais n'y trouvai rien. Évidemment qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié ! Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Et puis, je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais capté quelque chose dans cet endroit.

Je devais me trouver dans une partie d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Et la même question me revenais à l'esprit : pourquoi ?

Si jamais celui qui m'avait enfermée là s'approchait de moi, je le tuais !

Jarod :

La jeune femme en face de moi me proposa d'entrer chez elle et de venir boire un verre. J'aurai bien accepté si j'arrêtais de penser à Parker. Je refusai donc poliment et je vis un air un peu déçu sur le visage de cette jeune femme.

Je l'avais rencontrée au début de la semaine quand j'avais commencé à travailler en remplaçant un professeur dans un lycée. Elle aussi commençait dans le métier et on s'était tout de suite bien entendu mais je n'avais fait que penser à Parker depuis notre retour de Carthis.

Je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle, je voulais réfléchir et prendre un peu de distance. D'ailleurs ça m'avait permis de trouver quelques indices en plus sur ma mère. C'était trois fois rien et sûrement bien moins important que ce que m'auraient appris les rouleaux mais c'était mieux que rien. Et j'avais au moins réussi à m'occuper l'esprit quelques heures pour ces recherches pendant lesquelles j'avais beaucoup moins pensé à Parker. Elle me hantait, et c'était encore plus difficile depuis que nous étions de retour en Amérique. Son absence me faisait souffrir mais je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi. C'était moi qui étais parti sans laisser de nouvelle mais c'était pour m'éloigner, voir où j'en étais et si ça valait la peine de continuer ainsi à jouer au chat et à la souris comme elle l'avait suggérer lors de notre dernière conversation téléphonique. J'y avais longuement réfléchi et j'en étais arrivé à me dire que je ferai tout pour lui dire clairement ce que je ressentais pour elle même s'il me semblait qu'elle avait compris… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et les semaines d'isolement ne semblaient pas m'avoir tant aider que ça ! Mais je me tenais au courant de ce qu'elle faisait et comment elle allait, sans prendre directement contact avec elle. J'avais appelé Sydney avant-hier. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de moi depuis longtemps et il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à Parker. En parlant d'elle, hier je n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je le ferais demain.

Calie, la jeune femme qui m'avait invité, n'avait pas l'air décidé à me laisser partir. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me sourit. Je savais que je ne devais pas entrer mais Calie me plaisait. Elle était très jolie, blonde aux yeux verts et elle avait un sourire divin.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance avec elle ?

Toute la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée.

En effet, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative de m'inviter. J'avais bien sûr remarqué les regards insistants qu'elle posait sur moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. De plus, j'avais toujours vu un homme faire ce genre de demande à une femme mais jamais l'inverse. Ça devait être comme ça quand Sydney me l'avait appris mais je constatais que les choses avaient évolué. Nous étions donc allés au restaurant et la soirée s'était bien passée.

Mais apparemment, Calie voulait plus qu'une bonne soirée. Elle voulait que je reste pour prendre un dernier verre.

Pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, j'arriverais peut-être à oublier Parker comme ça. Ça ne serait pas correct ! Je ne devais pas entrer, mais elle insista alors j'acceptais en me promettant de partir après avoir bu un dernier verre.

Au Centre :

Dans un couloir désert du Centre, seules deux voies trahissaient une présence humaine. L'une d'entre elles était régulièrement coupée par de bruyantes inspirations.

R: Où en est la situation ?

: Votre projet se déroule bien monsieur. Mademoiselle Parker est en lieu sûr et vous pouvez aller l'interroger en toute sécurité.

R: Et pour Jarod ?

: Notre agent s'occupe de lui en ce moment même.

R: Très bien, tenez vous prêts à intervenir.

: Bien monsieur.

Le bruit de la bouteille d'oxygène de Raines s'éloigna alors que l'autre homme s'en allait dans la direction opposée.

Raines monta dans une limousine noire qui l'emmena jusqu'à un grand bâtiment désaffecté. Un nettoyeur le conduisit jusqu'à la cellule de Mlle Parker et lui ouvrit la porte. Quand le nettoyeur voulu le suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce, Raines l'en empêcha.


	2. Chapter 2

MP :

J'entendais des pas derrière la porte. Pas les même que tout à l'heure. Il y avait deux hommes. J'entendais également un grincement qui ressemblait à celui que faisait la bouteille de Raines quand il la tirait derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière de l'extérieur m'éblouit. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu lorsque la porte se referma. Une seconde lumière éclaira alors la pièce mais elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Je levai la tête et vis des néons. C'était Raines qui venait d'entrer : je savais qu'il était mêlé à mon enlèvement. Le Centre, c'était lui ! J'allais voir ce que voulait l'emphysémateux.

MP : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous voir ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait enlever ?

Il s'apprêta à parler mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

MP : Laissez-moi deviner, ce n'est pas moi qui pose les questions !

R: Vous êtes ici pour répondre à quelques questions. Nous avons remarqué qu'à chaque fois que vous aviez Jarod en face de vous, à portée de tir, vous le ratiez. Nous avons regardé votre dossier et nous avons vu que vous avez gagné tous les concours de tirs du pays et que vous avez réussi tous nos tests haut là main. Alors comment se fait-il que vous n'arriviez pas à toucher Jarod ?

Je ne savais pas par où commencer, j'avais envie de lui répondre tellement de choses à la fois ! Alors, je me lançai :

MP : D'abord, qui est ce "nous" ? Ensuite, vous n'avez pas de preuve que je n'ai jamais blessé Jarod par balle et de toutes façons, même les champions ne réussissent pas à tous les coups.

R: "Nous", c'est moi.

MP :J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

R: Tel père tel fils.

Etait-il vraiment obligé de me rappeler le fait que Lyle et lui soient des membres de ma famille ?

R : Je n'oserais jamais amener de telles accusations sans preuves !

Son air faussement outré me donna la nausée. Comme s'il allait se gêner !

R: Nous vous faisons filmer depuis un mois. Durant cette période, vous avez eu deux fois Jarod dans votre viseur et pas une fois vous ne l'avez touché !

Je me souvins des deux fois où j'avais effectivement croisé Jarod mais je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais suivie.

Et puis, de quel droit me fait-il suivre ?

Je devais rester calme, il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. J'étais sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça ! Je décidai de l'agacer un peu : j'allais jouer avec sa patience. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et j'attendis. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps ! Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la porte et dit :

R : Amenez les enregistrements.

J'avais gagné ! Il avait craqué avant moi et comme la patience n'était pas mon fort, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Et puis, en me concentrant sur ce jeu, je ne m'étais pas énervée. Quelques minutes plus tard, un nettoyeur entra avec une télévision placée sur une table à roulettes.

R : Très bien. Puisque vous n'êtes pas décidée à parler, je vais vous rafraîchir les idées.

Une fois le nettoyeur sorti, Raines inséra une cassette dans le magnétoscope et des images apparurent :

_Mlle Parker courait derrière Jarod quand il tourna dans une impasse. Il s'arrêta au bout et fit face à Mlle Parker qui pointait son arme sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur retour de Carthis. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre alors chacun garda sa position. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Mlle Parker attrapa une paire de menottes dans son dos et l'envoya à Jarod qui la rattrapa._

_MP : Mets-les. Et pas d'entourloupes !_

_J: Tu ne vas pas faire ça Parker ?_

_MP : Mets ces menottes Jarod. Ne complique pas les choses._

_J: Et si je refuse ?_

_MP : N'essayes pas !_

_Elle tournait le dos à la caméra qui les filmait. Sur l'écran, on ne voyait que Jarod essayant de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir._

_MP : Dépêches-toi !_

_Il passa alors les menottes autour de ses poignets mais, avant que Mlle Parker n'ait pu faire quelque chose, Jarod l'avait désarmée. Il s'enfuit en courant en laissant Mlle Parker, seule, dans cette impasse. Elle courut à sa poursuite mais, arrivée dans une autre rue, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle rejoignit sa voiture et l'enregistrement s'arrêta._

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça ? J'avais été impeccable sur ce coup là.

R : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tiré quand vous avez vu qu'il n'attachait pas ses menottes ?

MP : J'étais trop loin pour voir qu'il ne les avait pas mises correctement.

R : Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré quand il s'est rapproché de vous pour vous désarmer ?

MP : Parce que je n'avais que le cœur dans ma ligne de mire et que le Centre veut récupérer Jarod vivant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, par manque d'humanisme sans nul doute, c'était que Jarod m'avait supplié du regard de le laisser partir et que j'avais dit oui, du regard également. Mais Raines ne savait pas ce que c'était que de ressentir des sentiments, il n'était pas assez humain pour voir ce genre de chose. Je continuai donc à faire semblant :

MP : J'ai pensé qu'une autre occasion, plus favorable, se présenterait pour le ramener en vie.

R : Et vous avez pensé juste puisque deux semaines plus tard, vous l'avez à nouveau eu en face de vous.

J'espérais seulement que la caméra était aussi mal placée que sur le premier enregistrement parce qu'il s'était passé à peu près la même chose…à un détail près : Jarod s'était approché de moi…très près de moi…et nous avions échangé un long regard qui, et j'avais du mal à l'avouer, voulait tout dire, tout ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. J'espérais que Raines n'avait rien vu là aussi.

Jarod :

J'étais entré chez Calie depuis environ une demi heure. Nous parlions de tout, de rien mais surtout du lycée dans lequel nous enseignions actuellement. Je sentais ses regards sur moi. Des regards qui étaient des invitations à aller plus loin qu'une simple conversation, assis sagement sur le sofa.

Elle s'impatientait, je le voyais dans ses gestes. Ils étaient plus brusques, moins attentionnés. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Il fallait que je parte bientôt, parce que si elle tentait quelque chose pour aller plus loin qu'une sage conversation, je ne pourrais pas lui résister bien longtemps. Je ne vis qu'une cause à ça : l'alcool. Pourtant, je n'avais bu qu'un verre de whisky. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, c'était peut-être pour ça.

Calie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais elle était plus proche que tout à l'heure. Il fallait vraiment que je parte ! J'essayai de me lever mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Elle se mit sur moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur la bouche. Je n'avais pas les idées très claires, je me laissais plus ou moins faire quand j'entendis vaguement qu'elle me disait qu'elle devait passer un coup de téléphone. Malgré mon esprit qui s'embrouillait, j'entendis un peu ce qu'elle dit:

C : Monsieur, c'est moi.

: …

C : Oui, il est là, conformément à vos attentes.

: …

C : Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder car il vient de boire le produit.

: …

C : Très bien, en attendant, je vais l'occuper…à ma façon.

: …

C : Oui Monsieur Raines, vous ne serez pas déçu.


	3. Chapter 3

Broots :

J'entrai dans le bureau de Sydney sans prendre la peine de frapper car j'étais inquiet pour Mlle Parker. Il était assis derrière son bureau, en train de lire un bon bouquin et de regarder de temps en temps quelques dossiers révélant les résultats de ses tests sur des jumeaux. Il ne remarqua ma présence seulement quand les portes furent un grand bruit en se refermant derrière moi.

S : Broots ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

B : Je m'inquiète pour Mlle Parker. Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler dès que j'aurais les résultats des recherches qu'elle m'a demandé de faire mais elle ne répond pas. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois sur son portable ainsi que chez elle mais rien !

S : Calmez-vous Broots. Je vais aller voir si elle est chez elle et si elle n'y est pas, on cherchera à partir du Centre.

B : D'accord.

Sydney se leva de son fauteuil, enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs et sortit. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour rester calme face à tous les genres de situations. Je ne l'avais vu perdre de contrôle que très peu de fois.

Comment fait-il pour rester calme ?

Mlle Parker avait peut-être des problèmes ! Il fallait que je m'occupe en attendant l'appel de Sydney.

MP :

La deuxième cassette venait de se finir et j'étais soulagée de voir que le cameraman qui était chargé de me suivre était vraiment incompétent ! Il était mal placé cette fois-ci encore. Raines n'avait rien vu ! De plus, le regard que Jarod et moi avions échangé m'avait semblé durer moins longtemps sur la bande qu'en réalité. A moins, qu'étant captivée par son regard et par le fait de lui dire ce que je ressentais par le mien, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Il y avait juste lui et moi : un instant volé hors du temps et de l'espace.

R : Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Mlle Parker ?

MP : Vous vous prenez pour un juge ? Ce qui reste du Triumvirat et de la commission T ne sera pas très content en apprenant ce petit interrogatoire !

R : Ce qui reste du Triumvirat et de la commission T est très coopératif depuis que M. Parker a donné sa vie pour que les rouleaux n'arrivent pas dans les mains de Jarod.

Ce type était vraiment…il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le qualifier ! Il s'était mis le Triumvirat dans la poche avec l'histoire des rouleaux, ce qui avait dû renforcer son pouvoir au Centre.

R : J'attends une réponse.

MP : Vous l'avez vu par vos propres yeux, je ne pouvais rien faire pour capturer Jarod. Les enregistrements le montrent très bien.

R : Vous auriez dû essayer !

J'entendis de la colère dans sa voix entrecoupée d'inspirations bruyantes.

R : Mais passons…

Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte pour laisser entrer deux nettoyeurs portant une table. Ils repartirent en emmenant la télévision et les enregistrements puis revinrent avec un fauteuil sur lequel Raines s'installa et plusieurs petites cassettes que l'un des nettoyeurs posa sur la table.

R : …peut-être que vos conversations téléphoniques de ce dernier mois nous aiderons à y voir plus clair.

Jarod m'avait appelée deux fois le mois dernier. J'espérais qu'il avait brouillé ses appels jusqu'à mon téléphone que ce soit le fixe ou le portable.

Raines inséra l'une des cassettes dans le lecteur et s'apprêta à appuyer sur lecture quand son portable sonna. Il se leva et sortit de manière à ce que je n'entende pas sa conversation. C'était quand même un comble !

Je profitai de son absence pour écouter la bande. Je la passai rapidement pour arriver à l'appel de Jarod. Je fus soulagée en constatant qu'on n'entend rien de notre conversation ! Jarod était vraiment un génie ! Je rembobinai la cassette et la bande s'arrêta juste quand Raines réapparu dans la pièce. Il s'installa à nouveau à la table et commença l'écoute de mes conversations téléphoniques.

Broots :

B : D'accord Sydney. Je commence les recherches.

Je raccrochai. Sydney venait de m'appeler pour me dire que Mlle Parker n'était pas chez elle. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute des ennuis avec le Centre, donc avec Raines ou Lyle. Je m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à taper tout un tas de code sur mon clavier. Je commençai par fouiller du côté de Raines.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod :

Mes idées s'embrouillaient-elles ou Calie avait bien dit Raines ? J'essayai de me lever pour aller la voir mais les murs semblaient bouger. C'était sûrement dû au "produit" que je venais de boire, comme elle l'avait dit. Je regardai mon verre de whisky et le posai sur la table basse devant moi. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici ! J'arrivai à me mettre debout et je me dirigeai vers la porte en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Mais, avant que je n'atteigne la poignée de porte, je sentis une main me caresser le dos puis passer sous mon pull. Je me retournai pour voir Calie. Je ne savais pas quel était le "produit" qu'elle m'avait fait boire mais je crois qu'il aidait grandement ses caresses à augmenter la température de mon corps. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle ! Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller car, si elle avait bien parlé de Raines, ses sbires n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et je n'avais aucune envie de retourner au Centre. Mais les baisers de Calie dans mon cou commençaient à me faire perdre pied… Il fallait que je continue à réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper à Raines car y réfléchir me faisait rester -un peu- dans la réalité. D'un geste, j'arrivai à repousser la jeune femme ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Elle revint alors vers moi et ses gestes se firent plus doux. Elle recommença à m'embrasser. Soudain, un visage apparu devant moi alors que j'avais les yeux clos : Parker. J'arrêtai alors Calie en m'éloignant d'elle le plus possible. Elle me regarda, surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis dit :

C : Jarod, que t'arrive-t-il ?

J : Arrête de jouer ce jeu Calie. Je t'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Raines !

Elle resta immobile, semblant réfléchir à quelle stratégie adopter avec moi. Quand c'était Parker qui me coinçait, j'avais le droit à un accueil beaucoup moins chaleureux mais au moins j'étais à peu près sûr de m'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Quoique je ne serais pas contre un accueil un peu moins froid de la part de Parker mais je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre le mois dernier. Elle m'avait laissé filer deux fois et j'avais eu droit à un regard qui voulait tout dire la dernière fois… c'était étrange, le fait de penser à Parker et aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle semblait me remettre les idées en place. Pour une fois ! C'était comme si le "produit" se dissipait quand je pensais à elle.

Calie remarqua que je me sentais mieux et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter:

C : Il m'avait dit que ça serait plus difficile avec toi. Il m'avait prévenu.

J : De quoi parles-tu ?

C : Raines m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres hommes. Les autres seraient déjà dans mon lit ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas mettre ça sur le compte du fait que tu sois un Caméléon.

J :En quoi suis-je différent alors ?

C : Un lien unique t'unit à une autre femme. C'est ce que Raines a dit. Dans le cas où ma cible est amoureuse, le produit est moins efficace mais jusque là aucun homme n'y avait résisté. J'ai dû sous-estimer ce lien. Comment as-tu fait pour annuler l'effet du produit ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui donner la solution au risque qu'elle améliore ce "produit". Face à mon silence, elle s'énerva encore plus et commença à faire les cent pas. Je devrais en profiter pour partir mais ma curiosité me poussa à lui demander qui elle était et pourquoi elle faisait ça :

C : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire.

Très bien, dans ce cas-là, je n'avais plus qu'à me mettre à sa place :

J : Laisses-moi deviner… enfant enlevée par le Centre, tu y as grandi sans connaître autre chose que Raines et les expériences qu'il faisait sur toi. Je vois qu'il a réussi à développer le don que tu as pour séduire les hommes…

C : …vas t-en Jarod !

Elle venait de me couper la parole pour me dire de partir ! Je n'y comprenais rien et elle le remarqua car elle me donna comme explication:

C : Je… quand Raines m'a préparée pour cette mission –te séduire- il m'a dit tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir sur toi. J'ai appris à te connaître pendant cette préparation et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir proche… très proche de toi. En te voyant en face de moi maintenant, penser à la femme que tu aimes, je réalise que ce que je fais n'est pas normal et que je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir ici. Nous savons tous les deux ce que ça fait d'être enfermés au Centre pendant des années et nous avons assez soufferts. Je ne peux pas t'y ramener.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Je lui en avais voulu au début mais maintenant je voyais qu'elle aussi n'était qu'une victime du Centre. Alors, malgré ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire, j'avais envie de l'aider.

J : Viens avec moi ! Je te ferai des papiers, tu deviendras quelqu'un d'autre et le Centre ne te retrouveras pas.

C : Non, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre autant de risque pour moi. Tu dois aller libérer Mlle Parker.

Elle me tendit un bout de papier. Je le dépliai et y lu une adresse.

C : Raines l'interroge en ce moment même car il a des doutes sur sa loyauté. Ça lui permet aussi de la mettre hors circuit pendant ma mission.

J : Merci… mais toi ?

C : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir. Va la retrouver.

Nous échangions un regard de remerciement. Avant que je ne quitte la maison, elle me dit :

C : N'oublie pas Jarod, un lien unique vous unit.

Je lui souris, sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'allai jusqu'à ma voiture et j'attendis de la voir s'enfuir pour partir à mon tour. Deux minutes plus tard, elle monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Je démarrai la mienne et partis également.


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney :

J'étais rentré au Centre et j'aidais Broots autant que je pouvais dans ses recherches mais, pour l'instant, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Comme si Mlle Parker s'était volatilisée ! Soudain mon téléphone sonna. Broots leva les yeux de son écran pour la première fois depuis que j'étais là. Il espérait que ce soit des nouvelles de Mlle Parker.

S : Ici Sydney

: Vous avez des nouvelles de Mlle Parker ?

S : Jarod ! Non, aucune nouvelle depuis sa disparition. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

J : Je viens d'apprendre que Raines l'a enlevée et je sais où elle est. Je veux que vous arrêtiez vos recherches car je vais m'en occuper et je ne veux pas que Raines vous croit mêlé à mon intervention.

S : D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Il raccrocha sans rien dire de plus. Je rangeai mon portable et je m'asseyai près de Broots. Il était impatient de savoir si Jarod avait du nouveau alors je lui expliquai tout.

MP :

Raines avait écouté toutes les bandes et n'avait trouvé aucun appel pouvant confirmer ses dires. Je devais penser à remercier Jarod quand je sortirais d'ici.

Le problème, c'était que Raines n'avait pas l'air content du tout ! Il se leva et sortit son arme. Il me défia du regard. Aurait-il oublié que c'est un art pour lequel je suis très douée ? S'il croyait m'impressionner en pointant une arme sur moi et en me menaçant d'un regard froid, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

Je me demandai même comment il osait pensé qu'il me faisait peur ou que j'allais baisser les yeux devant lui : cette époque là était belle et bien finie !

J'entendis un déclic et je m'aperçus qu'il venait d'enlever le cran de sécurité de son arme. Là, je commençai à avoir un peu peur, un petit peu seulement, mais je ne laissai rien paraître, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, puis deux et trois de l'autre côté de la porte. J'aurais juré que c'était des corps qui s'écroulaient. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas normal car Raines semblait perturbé. Il resserra son arme dans sa main et visa mon cœur quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur… non ! Que ? Comment ?...Jarod venait d'entrer en menaçant Raines avec une arme.

R : En plus d'avoir raté sa mission, Calie a trahi le Centre ! Elle va le payer cher !

J : Posez votre arme !

R : Je m'attendrirais presque devant ce tableau : Jarod venant sauver son amour d'une mort certaine.

Le rire de Raines me fit revenir à la réalité.

J : Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !

R : Mais vous en avez déjà eu l'occasion et vous ne l'avez jamais fait !

J : Cette fois, j'ai une raison de plus de le faire.

Le regard de Jarod croisa le mien et j'y lus de la détermination. Si jamais Raines tentait quelque chose contre moi, Jarod n'hésiterait pas. Je le suppliai des yeux de ne pas prendre de risque puis je regardai Raines. Il me menaçait toujours quand, soudain, alors que l'homme à la bouteille quitta le Caméléon des yeux, Jarod lui donna un coup. Il profita du fait que Raines soit plié en deux par la douleur pour sortir une deuxième arme et me la lancer. Raines se redressa soudainement et braqua son arme sur Jarod. Tous les deux se tenaient face à face sans bouger, chacun visant l'autre et menaçant de le tuer. Je vis Raines approcher son index de la gâchette et appuyer doucement dessus. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je tirai. J'avais l'impression que toute la scène se déroulait lentement devant mes yeux. Je vis le corps de Raines tomber au sol et une flaque de sang se répandre sur le sol au niveau de sa blessure. Tout ceci sembla durer plusieurs minutes. Mais tout redevint normal quand Jarod s'approcha de moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

Je pourrai rester ainsi des heures.

Ce simple regard me faisait du bien.

J : Merci… de m'avoir sauvé la vie Parker.

MP : Tu venais juste de faire pareil pour moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et Jarod me suivit.

MP : Comment tu as su où j'étais ? Et qui est cette Calie ?

J'avais peut-être mis un peu trop de jalousie dans le ton de ma voix car Jarod me sourit et me dit:

J : C'est une longue histoire.

Jarod :

C'était maintenant où jamais ! Il fallait qu'on parle car, à part les deux fois où elle m'avait coincé, on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis Carthis mais surtout… de Carthis, de tout.

J : Il faut qu'on parle.

Je la regardai en continuant à marcher. Elle venait de me sauver la vie !

MP : Oui, je le crois aussi.

C'était un bon début. Je ne savais pas trop où ça allait nous mener mais je savais que ça allait nous faire du bien. L'espoir devint plus grand en moi, même si rien n'était encore fait.

MP :

Il avait l'air heureux que j'aie accepté. Je savais que cette discussion ne pourrait que nous faire du bien. Quand j'avais vu Raines commencer à appuyer sur la gâchette, je n'avais pas hésité parce que je ne voulais pas perdre Jarod et parce que je savais que Jarod aurait fait la même chose pour moi. J'avais beau vouloir le cacher, je tenais beaucoup à lui.

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Sydney en arrivant dans la rue. Il m'indiqua d'un geste quelle était sa voiture et j'allai m'installer dedans. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait mais il devait être en train de rassurer Sydney et Broots à propos de moi.

Je l'observai parler au téléphone. Cette discussion sera bénéfique pour…nous deux…même s'il y avait encore beaucoup d'obstacles dont le Centre et plus particulièrement Lyle maintenant que Raines était mort. Mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de la liberté qu'à cet instant. Jarod tourna la tête et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

Oui, j'en étais sûre à présent, la liberté me souriait et le bonheur m'attendait.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyle :

Alors que je parlais avec ma secrétaire, mon téléphone sonna. Je souris en voyant le nom qui s'afficha sur l'écran :

L: Je t'écoute

: Tout fonctionne comme nous l'avions prévu. Jarod est parti libérer Mlle Parker dès que je lui ai donné l'adresse de l'entrepôt désaffecté. J'y passe tout de suite pour récupérer la bande.

L: Très bien.

Je raccrochai. Jarod avait beau être un génie, il n'en ressentait pas moins des sentiments, ce qui, dans son cas, était ce qui le perdrait et j'étais en train de le prouver. Je m'assis à mon bureau pour feuilleter quelques dossiers et passer quelques coups de téléphone en attendant mon amie.

J'étais plongé dans une lecture sans intérêt quand ma secrétaire -une adorable petite asiatique- m'informa qu'une jeune femme voulait me voir.

L: Faites-la entrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte de mon bureau et s'effaça pour laisser passer une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts.

Calie était fascinante. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais apprécier une femme qui ne soit pas asiatique, Mlle Parker mise à part. C'était sûrement dû au pouvoir de séduction que cette belle blonde avait sur les hommes et l'idée que Jarod ait pu poser ses lèvres et ses mains sur elle me répugna.

Comme si elle savait à quoi je pensais, elle s'avança vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

C: J'ai l'enregistrement de ce qui s'est passé quand Jarod est allé libérer Mlle Parker, me dit-elle en jouant avec le petit disque qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle l'inséra dans mon ordinateur.

Quand la vidéo s'arrêta, je me tournai vers Calie, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de m'amener la preuve que ma chère sœur avait trahi le Centre pour sauver Jarod et j'apprenais, par la même occasion, la mort de Raines, ce qui ne pouvait qu'arranger mes affaires.

Je pris le téléphone mais une main glissée sous ma veste m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

C: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L: Il faut que j'appelle le Triumvirat.

C: Il est tard, Lyle. Tu le feras demain matin. J'ai d'autres projets pour finir la nuit.

Elle me prit le combiné des mains et le remit à sa place tout en m'embrassant. Elle se recula un instant, ce qui me permit de mieux l'observer. Il était vrai que cette femme avait un don…quelque chose d'envoûtant, d'hypnotisant. Je me laissai donc faire car, comment aurais-je pu résister à ses yeux et au désir qui brûlait en eux, en elle?

MP:

Jarod avait conduit pendant une heure et demi pour rejoindre la petite maison qu'il louait actuellement. Il était tard et la nuit régnait depuis bien longtemps sur cette partie du monde. Je m'étais installée dans la chambre voisine à la sienne et nous étions allés nous coucher mais le sommeil ne voulait pas de moi cette nuit.

Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jarod sans faire de bruit. Il voulait qu'on ait une conversation, alors pourquoi pas maintenant s'il ne dormait pas. J'ouvris doucement la porte. Il ne dormait pas. Soudain, mon ventre se serra. J'avais peur ! Moi, la grande Mlle Parker, je ressemblais à une gamine qui allait à son premier rendez-vous…pathétique.

Il remarqua ma présence :

J: Parker ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

MP: …euh…tout va bien…mais comme je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je vois que c'est la même chose pour toi, je me disais qu'on pouvait en profiter pour parler.

J: D'accord.

Il fut surpris quelques secondes, sûrement par le fait que ça soit moi qui propose la discussion.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le salon, s'installa sur le canapé et m'invita à faire de même. Il pensait vraiment à tout. Même au fait qu'il serait plus facile pour moi d'aborder certains sujets avec lui dans un endroit "neutre". En entrant dans le salon, je remarquai la présence d'une cheminée. Finalement le salon n'était peut-être pas aussi "neutre" que ça car cette cheminée me rappelait celle qu'il y avait chez Ocee sur Carthis et, bien sur, tout ce qui s'y était passé et tout ce qui avait failli s'y passer. Je me demandai s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas.

Jarod:

Je regardais Parker, elle était perdue dans ses pensées tout en fixant la cheminée. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je compris pourquoi ses yeux s'attardaient sur la cheminée: Carthis, plus précisément chez Ocee. Dire que je commençais à croire qu'elle avait oublié cette partie de sa vie. J'éviterais donc de lui proposer du thé.

Elle restait là, regardant les flammes danser devant elle. Elle était si belle et semblait si fragile à cet instant. Les flammes se reflétaient en fil d'or dans ses yeux. Je n'osais la ramener à la réalité car je ne voulais pas briser cet instant. Je m'installai au fond du canapé pour attendre qu'elle se "réveille" mais le fait de bouger la tira de ses pensées.


	7. Chapter 7

MP:

Je sentis quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée plongée dans mes pensées. J'avais bien sentis les yeux de Jarod posés sur moi pendant que je rêvais et c'était, à vrai dire, mon seul lien avec la réalité. Je tournai la tête vers lui et il me sourit.

"S'il savait à quel point son regard et son sourire me font du bien."

J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer la fameuse conversation mais aucun mot ne sortit. Je ne savais pas exprimer mes sentiments, quel qu'ils soient, comme d'habitude. Par où commencer ? Comment le dire ? Quels mots choisir ?

Autant de questions qui me faisaient presque regretter d'être aller chercher Jarod dans sa chambre.

Il prit ma main sans que -à l'agréable surprise pour nous deux- je ne l'en empêche. Il avait sentit mon malaise et m'encourageait à continuer par ce geste. Je laissai ma main dans la sienne et commençai :

MP : Comme tu le sais et comme tu le vois, c'est difficile pour moi mais je tiens à avoir cette conversation. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés en Amérique, je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous sur Carthis. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que je sois aussi direct en ce qui concerne mes sentiments mais tu dois savoir que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Plus le temps passe et plus je découvre les atrocités et les mensonges que le Centre a fait et a dit à ma mère, à tout le monde, à toi, à moi. En les découvrant un par un, ils sont moins douloureux sur le coup mais quand on y repense, on se demande comment le Centre a fait pour faire autant de mal à autant de gens pour les faire souffrir toute leur vie. En allant sur Carthis, nous avons appris que nos mères étaient prêtes sacrifier leur vie pour que tout cela cesse, pour que le Centre soit anéanti. Ma mère voulait m'offrir une vie meilleure, loin du Centre, loin des douleurs et des mensonges, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Avec son grand cœur, elle voulait plus que le bien de sa fille. Elle voulait également sauver les autres enfants du Centre dont tu faisais parti. Et aujourd'hui, je suis arrivée à un moment où je me pose des questions sur ma vie, ou plutôt où je n'ai plus peur de m'avouer que je me pose des questions sur ma vie. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi, à mener cette vie et ceci pour deux raisons. La première c'est que je suis sûre que ma mère n'aimerait pas me voir dans la même pièce que Lyle ou Raines et surtout de ne pas faire grand chose pour empêcher leurs actes. Et la deuxième raison, c'est que je ne veux plus rester au Centre car il a déjà volé la vie de mère et la moitié de la mienne et maintenant j'ai envie de vivre pleinement l'autre moitié. C'est pour cela que, quand j'y retournerai, je ferai tout pour rassembler des preuves contre Raines et les autres pour pouvoir anéantir le Centre et permettre à toutes les personnes qu'il fait souffrir de vivre libres.

Je le regardai pour voir ses impressions après un tel discours de ma part. Il semblait encore être en train d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de dire. Je comprenais. Ça devait être étrange de voir celle qui vous traque depuis 5 ans vous dire qu'elle veut en finir avec le Centre. Je le regardai à nouveau, il sourit. Il resserra sa main autour de la mienne comme pour me dire qu'il était d'accord avec moi sur cette décision.

J: Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça mais c'étaient les plus beaux mots qu'il pouvait me dire à cet instant et ils me suffisaient car je savais qu'il le pensait réellement.

Je lui souris en m'enfonçant dans le canapé. Je me doutais qu'il avait quelques objections, notamment sur le fait que je retourne au Centre, mais il ne dit rien, estimant sûrement que j'avais déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts pour en arriver à prendre cette décision et ne voulant probablement pas me forcer pour ce soir. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement car cette décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre. J'avais tout de même passé la moitié de ma vie au Centre et la vérité était que j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait quand le Centre ne serait plus. Cette peur de l'inconnu, d'une autre vie, me faisait me poser beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas toutes les réponses et Jarod le savait bien.

Il commença à parler de tout et de rien et cela me rappelait les conversations que nous avions lorsque nous étions enfants. Pendant qu'il parlait, je vis une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. L'espoir qu'un jour, on aurait une vie meilleure.

Sydney :

En arrivant au Centre, je me dirigeai directement vars le labo de simulations. Il y avait un homme qui se leva à mon entrée.

S: Qui êtes vous ?

: Votre assistant.

S: Mon assistant ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

: Oui, le directeur a jugé utile que je vous apporte mon aide.

Son aide ? Plutôt une surveillance de mes moindres projets, faits et gestes.

S: J'aurais dû me douter que Raines y était pour quelque chose

: Non, Mr Raines n'y est pour rien. Mr Lyle est le nouveau directeur du Centre.

S: Depuis quand ?

: Très tôt ce matin

Il fallait que je trouve Broots. Lui seul pourrait m'aider à trouver comment tout cela s'était passé.

S: Puisque vous êtes mon assistant, je vais vous confier deux paires de jumeaux. Les tests devraient avoir lieu dans une heure et j'ai une urgence alors je vous laisse vous en occuper.

: Mais…

S: Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous êtes là pour autre chose aussi ?

:…euh…non…je vais faire les tests.

Je sortis du labo en laissant l'homme seul et apparemment pris au dépourvu par ma réaction. En me dirigeant vers le bureau de Broots, je rencontrai notre nouveau directeur.

L: Ah ! Sydney ! Je tiens à vous informer personnellement de ma promotion : je suis directeur maintenant.

Il avait dit sa avec fierté. Comme si on pouvait être fier de diriger un endroit comme celui-ci !

Sans aucune forme de politesse, contrairement à mes habitudes, je lui demandai :

S: Comment avez-vous fait ? Mr Raines n'aurait jamais laissé sa place.

L: C'est vrai. Ma chère sœur m'a beaucoup aidé en tuant Raines. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier car, en plus, elle l'a fait pour protéger Jarod, ce que le Triumvirat n'a pas du tout apprécié. Ayant apporté la preuve de la trahison de Mlle Parker, ils ont approuvé ma demande. Tout ça grâce à une petite vidéo et à vos deux protégés.

Il me sourit et s'en alla. Voilà comment il savait pour Raines. Il fallait que je prévienne Mlle Parker et Jarod et que je trouve Broots.


	8. Chapter 8

MP :

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, j'étais si fatiguée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi car Jarod et moi avions parlé toute la nuit. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud autour de moi alors je décidai d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Jarod. J'étais dans ses bras. Apparemment, nous nous étions instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et nous avions dormi comme ça. Je n'osai pas bouger par peur de le réveiller mais je devais aussi avouer que la situation ne me déplaisait pas. Un instant volé où je pouvais être moi et, comme toujours, c'était avec Jarod.

Soudain, je le sentis bouger alors je refermai les yeux pour "voir" sa réaction. Et puis, je trouvais juste qu'il profite lui aussi de ce moment comme je venais de le faire. Je savais qu'il souriait en me voyant là. Je sentis sa main effleurer ma joue. Une douce caresse qui me montrait à quel point ça faisait du bien de se sentir aimée. Car oui, je savais ce que Jarod ressentait pour moi, même si je disais le contraire. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas savoir ? Surtout depuis qu'il m'avait envoyer ce bonbon sur lequel était écrit "Be my Valentine". C'était plus que clair et ce qui avait failli se passer sur Carthis ne faisait que le confirmer.

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard tomba directement dans le sien. Je me relevai et m'asseyai correctement sur le canapé. Il se leva et me dit qu'il allait préparer le petit déjeuner. En attendant, j'allai dans la salle de bain. Toute cette pièce respirait sa présence. Tous ses parfums étaient dans l'air et, n'ayant aucun produit, j'utilisai les siens.

Après avoir mangé dans la même ambiance qu'hier soir, je dis:

MP: Il faut que je retourne au Centre.

J: Tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ?

MP: Tu sais aussi bien que moi que oui. Si on veut se débarrasser du Centre, c'est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Je voulais prendre mon portable pour appeler un taxi mais Jarod m'en empêcha.

J: Je vais installer un brouilleur sur ton portable comme ça, même si le Centre te met sur écoute, il n'y aura rien sur les bandes d'enregistrement. Je vais aussi entrer mon numéro de portable pour que tu puisses me joindre n'importe quand.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et je décrochai le téléphone fixe pour appeler mon taxi. Mais le portable de Jarod sonna. Je reposai le combiné car je pressentais que c'était Sydney qui appelait. Décidément, on faisait tout pour que mon départ soit retardé.

J: Allô

: …

J: Sydney ! Attendez, je mets le haut-parleur pour que Parker entende.

S: Lyle est au courant pour la mort de Raines. Il avait fait mettre des caméras. Il a donc vu tout ce qui s'est passé. Il en a fait part au Triumvirat en disant que vous avez trahi le Centre, Mlle Parker. Il est le directeur à présent. Il ne faut pas que vous reveniez, voilà pourquoi je me suis permis d'appeler sur ton portable Jarod.

J: Merci de nous avoir prévenu Sydney.

S: Je garde contact avec vous et je vous informe au moindre changement. Faites attention à vous.

Sydney raccrocha. Jarod souriait.

MP: À voir ce sourire, on dirait que ça t'arrange !

J: Non, ça me rassure.

MP: Je sais me défendre, je suis une grande fille !

Il sourit à nouveau et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Jarod:

Si elle savait à quel point son sourire me rendait heureux ! Il était le symbole d'une complicité renaissante entre nous deux et cela ne pouvait que me ravir.

MP: Je laisse tomber le taxi apparemment.

J: On devra arrêter les actions du Centre sans que tu y retournes.

MP: Bien, mais en attendant, je dois aller m'acheter des vêtements car le Centre à dû mettre ma maison sous surveillance et bien sûr Raines n'a pas pris le soin de me remettre ma carte de crédit car il était trop occupé à nous menacer. Tu n'en aurais pas une par hasard ? Me demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Je sortis une carte de crédit d'une des poches de ma veste et lui donnait en souriant.

J: Amuses-toi bien. L'argent provient d'un des comptes du Centre et je l'ai trafiqué afin qu'ils ne puissent pas nous repérer à cause de ça.

Elle la prit, attrapa les clefs de la voiture posées sur la table, enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison.

Sydney :

J'avais rejoint Broots depuis que j'avais prévenu Mlle Parker et Jarod pour Lyle. J'avais trouvé Broots devant son ordinateur, apparemment encore stressé par quelque chose qui venait de se passer.

B: Vous ne devinerez jamais se qui vient de m'arriver Sydney ! J'étais allé m'acheter un paquet de chips au distributeur et en revenant ici, j'ai croisé Mr Lyle. Il y avait une femme avec lui. Il me l'a présenté comme son bras droit. Elle s'appelle Calie. Il n'y a rien d'effrayant dans son apparence, au contraire, mais sachant qu'elle travaille avec Mr Lyle, elle me donne la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est pire que Brigitte !

S: Calmez-vous Broots. Nous allons faire des recherches sur cette Calie. Si nous trouvons quelque chose, nous préviendrons Mlle Parker et Jarod.

B: Vous leur avez dit pour Lyle ?

S: Oui, Mlle Parker ne reviendra pas au Centre.

Il acquiesça. Il savait que c'était le mieux pour elle.

Broots était un homme épatant: malgré tout ce que Mlle Parker lui avait fait subir et le peu de marque d'intérêt qu'elle lui avait porté. Il ne s'était pas laisser avoir par sa carapace dure et froide et appréciait même sa patronne jusqu'à la considérer comme un amie.

Au bout de trois heures, nous avions réunis quelques informations sur Calie. Mais, il n'y avait vraiment que le minimum.


	9. Chapter 9

Jarod :

Ça faisait environ entre deux heures et demies et trois heures que Parker était partie faire du shopping. Sydney m'avait dit que les femmes aimaient ça mais comment pouvait-on mettre autant de temps pour acheter quelques vêtements ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Parker rentrait:

MP: Jarod, choisis un endroit moins paumé la prochaine fois, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule mini jupe !

Elle était là, sur le seuil de la porte avec quelques sacs autour d'elle et elle avait dit ça très sérieusement. Je souris. Je m'approchai d'elle pour venir l'aider mais mon portable sonna. J'allai décrocher.

MP: Je vois que tu es trop demander pour venir m'aider !

Je souris à nouveau et décrochai:

J: Allô

: C'est Sydney.

J: Attendez quelques secondes, j'appelle Parker.

En effet, Parker était allée déposer les sacs dans sa chambre. Je l'appelai et elle me rejoignit. Je mis le haut-parleur:

J: C'est bon.

S: Broots a rencontré Lyle dans les couloirs il y a quelques heures. Il l'a vu en compagnie d'une jeune femme nommée Calie. Nous avons fait des recherches sur elle et nous avons trouvé qu'elle a un don particulier…

J: …pour séduire les hommes.

S: Oui

J: Comment le sais-tu ?

Je leur racontai toute l'histoire en raccourcissant un peu les passages où je n'avais pas beaucoup résister à Calie et je crus déceler quelques petits gestes, significatifs de la jalousie, chez Parker.

S: La question est : pourquoi t'a-t-elle aidé en te disant où Raines détenait Mlle Parker ?

MP: Parce que ça faisait parti de leur plan.

Parker avait dit ça spontanément. Je suivis sa pensée:

J: Oui, Calie et Lyle travaillent ensemble. Calie veut me séduire, elle m'avoue qu'elle travaille pour le Centre et joue les victimes pour que je lui fasse confiance. Elle peut alors me dire où est Parker sans que je ne me méfie de quoi que se soit. Lyle a pu prouver ce qu'il voulait, la trahison de Parker. Avec la vidéo, il a dû avoir l'appui du Triumvirat.

S: Exactement.

J: Faîtes attention à vous. Lyle a tout fait pour arriver au pouvoir et il fera tout pour y rester.

Je raccrochai, un peu inquiet pour Sydney et Broots. Parker posa sa main sur mon épaule, partageant l'inquiétude que je tentais vainement de lui cacher et voulant me réconforter un peu.

Lyle :

J'étais en train de profiter de mon nouveau statut de directeur en effectuant un contrôle surprise de quelques installations quand un de mes nettoyeurs vint me parler en aparté.

: Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait pénétré les bases de données pour y chercher des informations sur Calie. Par contre, il est impossible de savoir de quel ordinateur est partie cette recherche.

L: J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Faîtes en sorte que Broots ait un assistant qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

: Bien monsieur.

L: Et amenez-moi le nettoyeur qui est chargé d'être l'assistant de Sydney.

Le nettoyeur s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais rejoint mon bureau, "l'assistant" de Sydney entra.

L: Il semble que Sydney ait échappé à votre surveillance et en ait profité pour chercher quelques informations, auxquelles il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès, dans nos ordinateurs. Comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vous laisse une dernière chance : surveillez les moindres gestes de Sydney ! Si jamais votre incompétence se fait une nouvelle fois ressentir, je vous tue.

"L'assistant" sortit en me laissant savourer seul le plaisir que j'avais à contrôler les gens par la peur.

Ces "assistants" que j'envoyais, occupaient Sydney et Broots pendant un temps. Le temps que je retrouve ma traîtresse de sœur et Jarod.


	10. Chapter 10

MP :

Pour que Jarod oublit quelques temps ses soucis, je lui avais proposé de lui faire voir ce que j'avais acheté. J'avais proposé ça spontanément, sans réfléchir, et maintenant que je me changeais dans ma chambre, je me demandais si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée, j'enfilai une de mes nouvelles vestes et j'ouvris la porte. En face de moi, Jarod était assis dans le fauteuil et m'attendait. Quand je fis mon entrée, sûre de moi comme d'habitude, je vis un sourire éclairer son visage et une étincelle briller dans ses yeux. J'étais contente d'avoir proposé ça finalement ! Je me rendais compte aussi à quel point Jarod pouvait me mettre de bonne humeur. A peine une journée passée avec lui et je me sentais déjà mieux. J'avais surtout l'impression que la sensation de liberté, que j'avais depuis hier soir, grandissait en moi.

J'avançai tel un mannequin sur un podium lors d'un défilé de mode et Jarod éclata de rire.

J: Parker, tu es beaucoup plus classe que ça. Sois comme tu es tous les jours !

Je souris franchement à sa remarque. Je savais que je pouvais être moi-même avec lui. Je ne savais pas où tout ça nous mènerait tous les deux. J'avais encore peur de l'inconnu mais j'avais confiance en lui et mes voix me disaient que cette confiance me rendrait libre.

Je lui montrai ma dernière tenue : une mini jupe noire, une paire de bottes noires à talons hauts, un chemisier bleu et noir qui faisait ressortir mes yeux d'après la vendeuse, et une veste noire qui allait parfaitement avec le jupe. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans cette tenue ! Apparemment, Jarod appréciait aussi. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne bougeait plus. S'il avait vu sa tête !

MP: Je m'habille comme ça très souvent alors ferme la bouche.

Il parut un peu gêné d'avoir été vu comme ça. Il se leva et me dit :

J: Je sais, mais je ne te vois pas très souvent.

MP: Et tu aimerais que ça change ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux comme pour chercher à savoir s'il avait bien compris.

J: Oui, mais ça tu le sais. La question est : est-ce que toi tu veux que ça change ?

MP: Je crois que si je ne le voulais pas, je serais partie depuis longtemps.

J'avais vraiment envie que les choses changent. Je voulais goûter au bonheur même si cela me faisait peur.

J: Pourquoi un tel changement ? La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, dans la limousine qui nous amenait à l'aéroport de Glasgow, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être d'accord.

MP: Je te l'ai dit, Jarod. J'y ai longuement réfléchi.

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres puis me sourit. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent avec une douceur que je ne connaissais pas. J'aurais aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. J'aurais voulu sentir pour toujours les lèvres de Jarod sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches et sa chaleur m'envelopper. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de douceur. Puis, il s'intensifia et seul le manque d'air arriva à nous séparer.

Lyle :

Ma secrétaire m'annonça l'arrivée d'un des "assistants" que j'avais chargé de surveiller Sydney et Broots.

: Mr Lyle, j'ai surpris un conversation entre Broots et Sydney. Ils parlaient de Jarod et de Mlle Parker. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que se sont eux qui ont eu accès aux informations sur Calie.

J: Je partage votre avis mais avez-vous des preuves ?

: Non, mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves. Vous êtes le directeur, vous avez le pouvoir.

Où avais-je la tête ? Décidément, aujourd'hui j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Vivement demain !

C'est pour ça que j'avais engagé ce nettoyeur, il avait un esprit presque aussi "assassin" que le mien. Cet homme avait de l'avenir à mes côtés s'il continuait sur cette voie. Mais, il fallait d'abord qu'il prouve qu'il était capable de mettre ses idées à exécution.

L: Très bien, alors tuez-les.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot. J'entendis un bruit provenant de la bouche d'aération. Je m'approchai et regardai à travers la grille mais je ne vis rien. Je retournai travailler à mon bureau.


	11. Chapter 11

Sydney :

J'étais dans le labo de simulations en compagnie de Broots quand on entendit un bruit provenant du conduit d'aération. La grille bougea jusqu'à tomber par terre pour laisser apparaître Angelo. En voyant son visage, je compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il restait à savoir quoi parce qu'on avait le choix au Centre !

A: Danger…mort…

S: Qui est en danger Angelo ?

Il leva les yeux vers Broots et moi.

B: Nous ? Me demanda Broots d'une voix tremblante en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je regardai à nouveau Angelo. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

S: Qui veut nous tuer Angelo ?

Il cacha un de ses pouces dans sa main.

A: …ordonner…assistant…vous tuer.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

B: Il faut partir.

S: Je ne peux pas partir, mais vous oui. Allez chercher Debbie et partez loin du Centre.

B: Et vous ? Ils vont vous tuer !

S: Non, je trouverai un moyen de me racheter auprès du fils du diable et mon travail ici n'est pas fini.

B: Jarod et Mlle Parker ne reviendront pas, le Centre vous a pris la moitié de votre vie. Il est temps pour vous de partir aussi.

S: Et Angelo ?

B: On l'emmène avec nous.

S: …d'accord.

J'avais accepté. J'allais quitter le Centre. Je me souvins d'un appel téléphonique de Jarod pendant lequel il m'avait demandé pourquoi je restais au Centre. Je lui avais répondu que mon travail n'était pas terminé et que je devais le protéger lui et Jacob. Mais aujourd'hui, Jacob était mort et Jarod ne reviendrait pas au Centre. Broots m'avait convaincu. Il comprenait, je crois, que cette décision était difficile à prendre pour moi alors il avait trouvé les bons arguments. Cependant, il restait encore une personne que je devais faire sortir du Centre et dont je devais prendre soin : Angelo. Comme pour finir ce que Catherine Parker avait commencé. Je devais offrir la liberté à Angelo et m'occuper de lui. C'est avec ces arguments là que Broots m'avait convaincu de partir. Donner à Angelo une autre vie que celle qu'il a eu au Centre. Bien sûr ça ne sera pas facile, mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, le laisser avec les monstres qui dirigeaient le Centre.

Jarod :

Son parfum m'enivrait et je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses baisers et de son corps près du mien. Mon portable sonna mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser aller décrocher. Au contraire, ses caresses s'intensifièrent et mon pull atterrit vite par terre. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il fallait au moins que je sache si c'était Sydney. Je me séparai de Parker assez difficilement et je pris mon portable.

J: C'est Sydney. Il a peut-être des ennuis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit:

MP: Quand on le reverra, rappelles-moi de lui dire de mieux choisir son moment pour avoir besoin de toi !

Je souris et décrochai :

J: Allô.

S: Broots, Angelo et moi quittons le Centre. Lyle a engagé des nettoyeurs pour qu'ils soient nos assistants. En fait, ils surveillent nos moindres gestes. Ils ont dû savoir que nous avions des contacts avec toi et Mlle Parker et en informer Lyle. Angelo nous a prévenu que Lyle veut nous faire tuer.

J: Où êtes vous ?

S: Nous sommes passée chez moi et j'ai pris quelques affaires. Maintenant, nous allons chez Broots pour faire de même et prendre Debbie.

J: Vous avez un endroit où aller ?

S: Oui, je te rappellerais quand nous y serons.

J: Faîtes bien attention à vous.

Je raccrochai puis informai Parker de la situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Sydney :

Broots gara la camionnette, que nous avions loué pour avoir plus de place pour mettre nos affaires, sur le trottoir de sa maison. Il entra chez lui puis ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec deux valises et Debbie. Il rangea ses bagages à l'arrière et installa sa fille à côté d'Angelo, quand, soudain, une dizaine d'hommes en noir entourèrent notre camionnette. Lyle s'avança vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

L: Fouillez-les. Donnez-moi armes et téléphones puis mettez-leur des menottes.

La moitié des nettoyeurs exécuta les ordres alors que l'autre moitié nous gardait en joug.

Quand l'un des nettoyeurs apporta mon portable à Lyle, l'homme sans pouce regarda directement dans ma liste de numéro. A un moment, il s'arrêta et sourit. Je devinai qu'il venait de trouver le numéro de Jarod.

L: Intéressant ! Voyons ce que le génie fera quand il apprendra les dernières nouvelles.

Il mit mon portable dans sa poche et nous fit monter dans les différentes voitures qui avaient amené les nettoyeurs jusqu'ici. Ils nous conduisirent jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté, probablement le même que celui dans lequel Miss Parker avait été retenue.

Lyle :

Une fois les quatre fugitifs enfermés, je sortis le portable de Sydney de ma poche. Dans son répertoire, il y avait un numéro sans nom et je supposais que c'était celui de Jarod. Je n'avais qu'à vérifier:

J: Quelque chose ne va pas Sydney ?

L: Heureux de t'entendre Jarod. Tu n'avais pas donnez de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps.

J: Lyle ? Où est Sydney ?

L: Lui, Broots, Angelo et Debbie sont enfermés dans un lieu que Mlle Parker connaît très bien pour y avoir séjourné récemment avant que tu n'arrives.

J: Relâche-les !

L: A une seule condition : tu dois te rendre, ainsi que ma chère sœur. L'échange aura lieu dans 24 heures devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je les libérerai si vous vous livrez tous les deux et n'essayez pas de venir faire un tour par ici avant l'heure prévu car l'endroit est très bien gardé.

Je raccrochai, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

MP :

Jarod m'expliqua la situation. J'étais inquiète pour les quatre captifs même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Lyle était près à tout car s'il ramenait le Caméléon et la traîtresse, il aurait encore plus de pouvoir au Centre et plus d'influence sur le Triumvirat.

MP: Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

J: Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix et qu'il va falloir y aller mais pas sans un plan pour qu'on s'en sorte tous vivants !

MP: J'irai seule.

J: Lyle nous veut tous les deux, si tu y vas seule il te tuera !

Sa voix s'était élevée et était devenue tremblante. Il avait peur pour moi. Je passais ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Puis, je cédais.


	13. Chapter 13

Sydney :

Lyle nous avait fait enfermé dans une pièce pas très grande et il nous avait prévenu que l'échange n'aurait lieu que dans 24 heures et donc, que nous devions passer la nuit ici. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour obtenir des couvertures car la température avait baissé et la petite Debbie avait froid malgré tout ce que Broots essayait de faire pour la réchauffer. Un nettoyeur en apporta quatre, au bout de quelques minutes, avec quatre…choses auxquelles on ne pouvait plus donner de nom, qui, autrefois, avaient dû être des matelas. Je le remerciai brièvement et j'allai installer nos "lits" pour la nuit.

Angelo n'avait rien dit depuis notre arrivée et je ne savais pas si, dans la situation actuelle, c'était plutôt un bon ou un mauvais signe. La petite Debbie ne tremblait plus de froid depuis qu'elle avait une couverture sur les épaules. Elle avait aussi cessé de poser des questions à son père sur la raison de notre présence à tous ici et sur celle des hommes qui nous avaient amené ici.

Elle n'était plus "la petite Debbie", la petite fille que j'avais connu quand Broots avait dû la confier à Mlle Parker. C'était une adolescente maintenant. Ses cheveux, plus clairs que la dernière fois, étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute qui lassait échappé quelques mèches tombantes non loin de ses yeux. Ses yeux, justement, étaient légèrement maquillés. Je m'apercevais alors que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Broots, quant à lui, était assis à côté d'elle et lui parlait, sûrement pour la rassurer ou pour la faire penser à autre chose qu'à cette situation. Il était paniqué à l'idée d'être retenu par Lyle sachant, comme moi, de quoi l'homme sans pouce était capable, mais ne laissait rien paraître devant sa fille. Elle ne semblait pas voir la peur de son père ou, peut-être, ne voulait elle pas la voir mais, moi, je la voyais à ses gestes tremblants, ses regards furtifs dans ma direction pour savoir si j'étais toujours calme.

Je m'avançai vers mon "matelas" et vis Angelo s'endormir. Je remontai sa couverture un peu plus haut que ses épaules et j'allai m'asseoir près du reste du groupe.

MP :

Nous avions travaillé toute la journée sur le plan qu'on avait établi pour les sortir de là. Jarod avait d'abord obtenu un plan de l'entrepôt en se faisant passer pour un employé d'un service chargé de vérifier les différentes installations et leurs effets sur l'environnement. A partir de là, nous avions mis en place notre plan de sauvetage.

Notre collaboration s'était très bien passée. On s'entendait bien et nous avions eu, parfois, les mêmes idées aux mêmes moments. Mais, je trouvais ça normal. Après tout, nous avions tout de même passé beaucoup de temps ensemble au Centre pendant notre enfance et la complicité, qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous, devenait plus forte au fil du temps que nous passions ensemble à présent.

Jarod s'assit bruyamment sur le canapé. Il était fatigué même s'il disait le contraire. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, s'était mis à la place de chaque personne pour envisager toutes les possibilités mais cela avait été rendu difficile par le fait que nous ignorions le nombre de nettoyeurs présents lors de l'échange et leur identité. Cependant, il avait eu besoin d'aide et, en me rappelant les dossiers rouges, il avait réussi à me convaincre d'essayer de me mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien que je n'avais que des prédispositions pour devenir un Caméléon et que je n'avais pas reçu l'éducation et l'entraînement de Jarod, j'avais réussi une fois. Jarod avait été étonné de la rapidité de mon succès. C'était étrange comme sensation de "devenir" quelqu'un d'autre et cela demandait une très grande concentration. Je comprenais pourquoi Jarod était fatigué.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

J: Il faut qu'on parle

Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous depuis que nous avions commencé à travailler. Je m'installai donc à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je savais ce qu'il voulait savoir :

J: Tout à l'heure…ce qui s'est passé…

MP: … ce n'était pas un moment de faiblesse.

Je lui avais dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sourit. J'avais raison, c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir. Son visage s'approcha du mien. Nous reprenions les choses là où nous les avions laissées.


	14. Chapter 14

Sydney :

Je me réveillai à cause d'un bruit dans le couloir. Il m'indiquait que l'heure du rendez-vous était proche. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi mais Angelo et Debbie dormaient toujours. La jeune fille était lovée contre son père et l'homme éponge n'avait pas changé de position depuis la veille. Les cernes qui étaient dessinés sous les yeux de Broots m'indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs nettoyeurs entrèrent et nous passèrent les menottes après avoir laissé Broots réveiller sa fille plus délicatement que ce que l'un des nettoyeurs avait commencé à faire.

Broots n'était pas quelqu'un d'agressif mais quand il s'agissait de sa fille, il était capable de beaucoup de choses. Là, il venait de barrer la route à un nettoyeur qui faisait deux fois sa taille et sûrement deux fois son poids sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. Il se serait opposé à Lyle lui-même pour protéger sa fille malgré la peur qu'il ressentait habituellement en la présence de l'homme sans pouce.

Lyle nous rejoignit plus tard dans la journée. L'heure de l'échange n'était vraiment plus très loin. Lyle mettait ses nettoyeurs en place en leur donnant des ordres qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé contester. Je savais qu'il voulait capturer Jarod et Mlle Parker plus que tout et qu'il était près à tout pour ça. Ne pas savoir exactement jusqu'où il pouvait aller me faisait peur. Il était prêt à tout, sûrement, mais jusqu'où ? Je ne le savais pas. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'arriverait rien à mes amis.

MP :

Je me réveillai doucement voulant profiter de la sensation qui m'envahissait et que je n'avais que trop peu ressenti jusque là : j'étais heureuse. Je sentis Jarod bougé contre moi. Je me tournai vers lui et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je déposai dessus de tous petits baisers pour finir de le réveiller. Nous avions passé une nuit exceptionnelle mais nous devions nous lever et nous rendre sur les lieux de l'échange.

Pendant la journée, nous avions revu le plan plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'être prêts. Jarod avait tenu à refaire quelques simulations pour être sûr de lui. Durant ces heures de travail, j'avais pu l'observer dans son élément, voir comment il agissait, comment il travaillait à sauver la vie d'autres personnes. C'était une part de lui que je n'avais jamais réellement vu. Je connaissais quelques détails mais rien de très précis. Là, j'avais eu toute la journée pour le voir préparer méthodiquement ce qui allait se passer ce soir. J'avais appris beaucoup de chose sur lui et confirmer d'autres que je savais déjà. Je lui avais aussi apporté mon aide pour les derniers préparatifs.

En arrivant à l'entrepôt, je fis le tour des lieux d'un coup d'œil professionnel et je remarquai que les nettoyeurs de Lyle étaient placés tel que Jarod l'avait prévu. C'était impressionnant !

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Jarod, nous avançâmes vers Lyle. On s'arrêta à bonne distance. Quelques nettoyeurs firent sortirent nos quatre amis des voitures et les placèrent près de Lyle.


	15. Chapter 15

MP :

L: Le marché est simple : vous vous rendez tous les deux et je relâche mes quatre prisonniers.

Soudain, j'aperçus Sam derrière les arbres qui entouraient l'entrepôt. Il me faisait des gestes précis : il y avait d'autres nettoyeurs cachés dans le bois et ils nous encerclaient. Mais, pour l'instant, aucun n'était sorti.

Alors que Jarod commençait à avancer vers Lyle, je le retins par le bras.

MP: Sam est caché dans le bois, il dit qu'il y a d'autres nettoyeurs.

J: On va faire comme nous avons prévu et à la moindre occasion, tu menaces Lyle avec ton arme. Est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à Sam ?

MP: Apparemment oui.

On avança de nouveau vers Lyle, comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, les nettoyeurs détachèrent les menottes de Sydney, Angelo, Broots et Debbie. Ils se mirent eux aussi à avancer. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que d'autres nettoyeurs sortent des bois. Je dégainai alors vite les deux armes que j'avais sur moi et je commençai à tirer sur les nettoyeurs autour de nous. Jarod fit de même malgré la réticence qu'il avait vis-à-vis des armes. La volonté de protéger se vie et celle de ses amis avait été plus forte. Les nettoyeurs ripostaient mais se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. En même temps que nous tirions, nous nous rapprochions de nos quatre amis qui avaient commencé à courir vers nous dès le déclenchement des coups de feu. Sam nous rejoignit également pour nous aider. Quelques instants plus tard, seul Lyle restait debout près d'une des voitures et il tenait Debbie en otage. Je regardai mes amis mais apparemment personne n'avait vu comment il avait fait. Puis, je compris. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts arriva aux côtés de Lyle. Je supposai que c'était…

J: Calie !

C: Heureuse de te revoir Jarod.

Je regardai Jarod et je dis plus bas de façon à ce que seul Jarod entende :

MP: C'est elle la fameuse Calie ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui as trouvé !

J: Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, Parker ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mes amis et je remarquai que Sam n'était plus là. Je le signalai à Jarod par un coup d'œil discret. Il me chuchota :

J: Il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour nous aider.

MP: Espérons-le.

Lyle passa un bras autour de la taille de Calie et l'embrassa. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : mon cannibale de frère avait l'air amoureux ! Debbie en profita pour donner un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de Lyle. Sam sortit alors de je ne sais où et commença à tirer pour couvrir l'adolescente qui courrait vers nous. Je tirai à mon tour pour que Debbie nous rejoigne plus vite et pour aider Sam puisque Lyle et Calie tiraient également. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Jarod aidait Broots à ne pas s'écrouler de peur. Debbie réussi alors à se glisser entre nous tous et à se blottir dans les bras de son père. Sam et moi cessions de tirer car Lyle et Calie étaient à terre. Jarod se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Nous le suivions tous, sauf Broots qui éloignait sa fille de tous ces corps. Jarod prit le pouls de Calie et fit non de la tête : la jeune femme était morte. Il prit celui de Lyle et soudain, l'homme sans pouce attrapa le bras du Caméléon.

L: Un grande erreur n'est-ce pas ? Se laisser distraire par nos sentiments quand on se trouve face à son plus grand ennemi. Au moins, maintenant, je connais ta plus grande faille : Parker.

Lyle leva les yeux vers moi, sourit et continua tant bien que mal :

L: J'aimais Calie, c'est ce qui m'a perdu.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et, en regardant Jarod, je sus que c'était pour toujours.

Nous allions rejoindre Broots quand je fus prise d'un mal de tête. Je m'arrêtai et Jarod fit de même.

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

MP: …les voix…

J: Qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent ?

MP: "La liberté a triomphé du pouvoir".


End file.
